


Make Fast

by LouiseC



Series: Season Three Codas [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny isn't the only one who has been carrying a burden.</p><p>Coda for 303</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Second in my series of season 3 codas. Not connected to the others.

"Is there a reason you're loitering in my doorway again?" Danny asks without looking up from his email. The rest of the team is gone and the overhead lights were turned off hours ago. The office is lit by Danny's desk lamp and glowing computer screen.

"Jacob Richardson," Steve says quietly from the shadows.

Danny closes his laptop and motions for Steve to sit on the couch. The SEAL perches on the arm and rubs his hand at his left shoulder. Danny realises it's where the rope would have been pulling the hardest when Steve towed the dingy - towed him- to safety. He wonders if he even knows he's doing it. Danny's learnt over time that Steve very rarely acts subconsciously and for him to be doing so now means he's deep in thought.

"Jacob," Steve continues, "Was the best friend I made after leaving the island. We were bunkmates my first year at Annapolis, he was from a small farming town in Kansas and hadn't really even been to a city before. We explored D.C. together whenever we had weekend passes from campus and I was going to see his home, meet his family if we ever had leave at the same time. We graduated, he was almost the best in the class, and we got our assignments. We weren't posted together. I was meant to go... Well I can't say but it would have been a hell of a first posting, believe me. After a paperwork mix up, I was accepted into further training for Naval intelligence at the last minute and Jake..." Steve stops and swallows.

Danny stands and walks over to the couch, sitting on the middle cushion, far enough from Steve that he wouldn't freak out about opening up. He's also learnt that under the cover of darkness, Steve lets himself share more and that's probably why he's waited until tonight to come to Danny.

"He took your posting," Danny finishes.

"Yeah." Steve swallows again and looks at Danny. "An IED took out half the unit, a lot of experienced men died that day and I always felt like Jake never really got a chance, y'know?"

Danny nods. "I know. Death is always tragic, but when it's someone so young..." he trails off, knowing Steve will understand.

 "Anyway, other than my mom, Jake was the first person I was close to who died. The first person my own age. I've lost a lot of friends since then, some by my own hand and it never gets easier.  You just learn how to deal and move on.  But I'll never forget walking into the mess and hearing the other Ensigns talking about Richardson's unit being blown. I barely made it to the trashcan before I hurled."

"The two nights Billy was missing, my whole family sat on the beach watching. Like we expected him to come striding out o the water or something," he shakes his head. "I don't know what we were hoping to achieve but I think it made us feel like we hadn't given up on him.

Steve slides down the arm of the couch and pulls one leg up under the other so he can face his partner. "I'm really proud of you man. Of how you held it together out there yesterday. Yes you bitched at me like a toddler pretty much the whole time but you helped me when I needed it and still watched out for me."

Danny raises his eyebrow. "I'm not entirely sure if that is a compliment or condescending, Steven. You're proud of me?"

"I just... I forget sometimes, okay? That most people don't know the ocean like I do. Not just the training stuff, what you like to call my 'tricks' like underwater demolition and diving, but the deep connection and respect for the sea that growing up here and being a sailor, and especially a SEAL gives you."

"Okay."

"And I am sorry for mocking your dislike of the ocean all this time."

"Your apology is accepted," Danny smiles. "And, uh, thanks for saving my ass out there. I definitely have a new appreciation for your skill and training and knowledge and whilst I still reserve the right to protest random ordinance being stashed all over my car and apartment, I fully accept your Navy Ninja ways do come in handy sometimes. So thank you for pulling me along like a little red wagon with a wonky wheel."

"Wonky?" Steve snorts.

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment!"

"That was not a moment." Steve stands and offers his hand, pulling his partner to his feet and into a tight hug. He feels Danny's arms come up and wrap around his back, firm and strong. 

Alive.

"This is the moment, Danno," he grins to himself. "Beers on me? Drinks to old friends and new family."

"Sounds good, Babe," Danny nods, his cheek still pressed to Steve's chest. "But, uh, you gonna let go of me in the foreseeable future?" 

Steve releases him from the embrace and ushers Danny out of his office. "Not letting go of you anytime soon, Danno." Not at all if he can help it.


End file.
